cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Darla Mavis
Overview }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Stella the Mouth * Winston the Gent New Contact(s) * Psymon Omega Get your sorry self out of my face. Go talk to Psymon Omega if you want an introduction. Word is that he's a master psychic who can read minds. In any case, he's looking for someone who can help with his agenda—whatever that is. I sincerely hope it leads you to your doom. Psymon's got Mutant and Magic enhancements. Psymon can be a bit arrogant, but as long as you don't cross him he won't melt your mind! Information Former Heroine As the heroine Maverick, Darla Mavis fought evil in the ranks of Longbow. Until friendly fire from a Sapper stole her powers, that is. Now, Darla styles herself Dark Maverick, and she's dedicated to nothing more than revenge against her former friends. Working with Darla is a good way to find yourself in plenty of dangerous situations, but it's also a good way to build reputation. Introduction Villain. Guess I thought I'd be seeing you eventually. Your stock's been on the rise quite a bit lately, but I can help you turn that buzz into a full-blown cacophony. All you have to do is hurt a few people. Badly. Store Need data Story Arcs Aurora fades Souvenir: Aurora's diadem You took this delicate silver diadem from Aurora Borealis after defeating her in an adventure you like to think of as: Aurora Fades It began long ago, before you made your first appearance on the Rogue Isles. It began with a young heroine named Darla Mavis, and her abrupt descent from grace. When she was young, Darla was hit by an errant blast from a Longbow Sapper, draining her powers forever. Her old teammates stopped having time for her. Paragon City at large forgot her completely. Furious, still wounded from the blast, Darla vowed that she would be forgotten no longer. She became Dark Maverick. Bent on bringing pain to those she once served with, Darla sought the help of villains on the rise. It was while she was working with you that she learned of the arrival of a heroine in Hero Heights, someone whose defeat would rock Paragon City and bring the name of Dark Maverick to everyone's lips. She sent you to investigate, and you learned that the heroine was none other than Aurora Borealis, Sister Psyche's protegee. You needed more information, so you broke into a Longbow base to obtain it. You learned the date and time of Aurora's arrival; to keep your knowledge a secret, you defeated all Longbow agents on hand. Then you had only to wait. When Aurora Borealis arrived, you descended on her like a bird of prey. You left her for dead, though Longbow's enormous resources may yet be enough to restore the fallen heroine. Whatever happens to Aurora, you feel secure in the knowledge that your reputation is made. From now on, all of Paragon City's heroes would be wise to dread your name. (Story Arc: Aurora Fades. Mission 1 of 3) Briefing If we're going to work together, you have to understand one thing: I am not interested in being friends with you. You represent all that I've lost, and the only reason we're having this pleasant conversation is that we can help each other. I can get you the goods on certain "hero" types traveling in the Rogue Isles. You can take them out. You get to build your reputation and make a little cash, and I get some sense of... vindication? Solace? I enjoy it, anyway. That's all I know. I've learned that some sort of super-powered do-gooder is coming to the Rogue Isles shortly. I don't care who it is or why they're here; I just want them taken down. The first step is to find out more about the visit. You better start scouring the streets. Crimson Cove is the place to go. Enemies Debriefing So, the hero coming to Nerva is Aurora Borealis. I knew her as Sister Psyche a few years ago, before she regained control of her own body and before I lost my powers. She was a self-righteous priss then, and I doubt she's improved much. I want to tear her down. (Story Arc: Aurora Fades. Mission 2 of 3) Briefing Aurora Borealis is coming to Nerva Archipelago, and while she's there I intend to throttle her pretty little neck. But we need to know where she's coming, and when. Sounds like a job for you, eh? I want you to find out about Aurora's arrival from one of the Longbow bases in Hero Heights. Only problem is, you'll have to defeat everyone inside to ensure no one warns her off. Yes, I used to work alongside Aurora Borealis. That was before one of my "teammates" robbed me of my powers and left me to this pitiful existence, paying scum like you for the merest scraps of vengeance. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing You've done it! We now know exactly where Aurora's arriving -- at Liberty Isle! Now all that's left is to take her down. (Story Arc: Aurora Fades. Mission 3 of 3) Briefing According to the info you stole, Aurora's just arrived at Liberty Isle. Now, don't blow this. For me, all this is a chance to make sure Paragon City doesen't forget the Dark Maverick. I guess a decent shrink would say there's nothing here for me but the past. But for you, this is a shot at a bright future. Take down Aurora Borealis, and everyone will want you working for them. We're talking big money, and a rep that's certain to get Arachnos on your side. So take her down. Take her down hard. She won't go down easy, so bring back up. When you come back, I'm going to want details. Enemies Notable NPCs * Aurora Borealis (Hero) Villain! Debriefing To be honest, I thought I would feel elated when I learned you'd defeated Aurora. I thought I would, but I guess I was wrong. All I feel is...hollow. But at least I won't be forgotten by Paragon City's heroes. Not any more. And neither will you. They'll be gunning for you now. Hope you've got a good dentist. Souvenir: Fragment of the Mutate-O-Tron You've kept this fragment of Dr. Sebastian Rossi's useless machine as a reminder of the adventure you like to call: Power Mine It all started when Darla Mavis begged you to help her restore her lost powers. She had learned of a Longbow investigation into powers drained by Sapper attacks, and she was interested in their finding. You wiped out a Longbow base in your quest for information, but you learned nothing of immediate use. The only nugget of hope in your findings was a name: Sebastian Rossi. According to Longbow's files, Rossi was the only scientist rumored to have any success with the restoration of powers. Unfortunately, he had gone over to the Lost. You sought out Rossi in the sewers, but the trail there was cold, as well as messy. Rossi was long gone, but you learned from his erstwhile companions that Arachnos had kidnapped him. They, too, were interested in his scientific abilities. You journeyed to an Arachnos base in Aeon City to extract the good doctor, along with his magnum opus, the Mutate-O-Tron. Alas, the machine had no effect whatsoever. Looking at it, you had a hard time believing it possibly could. It seemed clear: Rossi's time with the Lost, along with his treatment in Aeon's labs, had driven the once brilliant scientist mad. His scientific abilities were utterly destroyed, along with any legacy he might have left the world. A sentimental person might say it's the kind of tragedy all too common to the harsh life afforded by the Rogue Isles. But a sentimental person probably wouldn't make it this far in the first place. (Story Arc: Power Mine. Mission 1 of 3) Briefing There was a time, when I could soar through the skies. No longer. I lost that ability, and many others, to friendly fire from a sapper rifle back when I was working for Longbow. I'd give just about anything to have my powers back, and it looks like I may get the chance. According to my sources, Longbow's been doing research into the effects of Sapper powers ever since my accident. I guess they want to prevent a similar injury from affecting one of their new puppets, but I think I'm the most worthy beneficiary of their knowledge. I want that info. If there's anything there that can help me, I deserve to know. Longbow wrote me off after I couldn't use my powers anymore. It's time they paid for that. Enemies Stop Villain! Notable NPCs * None Debriefing It looks like this Dr. Sebastian Rossi may have the answers I need. If his brain hasn't been completely addled by Shift, that is. He better hope he can help me, if my hopes are dashed again, someone's going to have to pay. (Story Arc: Power Mine. Mission 2 of 3) Briefing This Dr. Sebastian Rossi may be a long shot. Heck, he may be a basket case. But he's the only chance I've got at reclaiming my powers. I need you to go to the sewers and see if you can extract Rossi from among the Lost. And if he doesn't want to come, tough cookies. When I've got my powers back, everything will be different. I'll really make my mark on this world then. Enemies I don't understand why anyone wants to bother us down here. Notable NPCs * Leader Fred (Boss) You! You're just like Arachnos! Debriefing Aeon's got Rossi, huh? Not surprising. I'm sure he's more than a little intrigued by the good doctor's efforts at inducing super powers. Looks like you'll be making a little visit to Aeon City. Think they'll recognize you around there? (Story Arc: Power Mine. Mission 3 of 3) Briefing Dr. Sebastian Rossi may not be able to restore my original powers, but if his pungent friends among the Lost are to be believed, he may be able to induce new ones. Trouble is, he's in the hands of Dr. Aeon. I think someone had better pry those hands apart. I want Rossi and I want him now. Do your stuff. It seems like eons ago that when I could summon the shadows to do my bidding. Help me become as powerful as I was then, and you will have a friend for life. Enemies Don't let Rossi escape! Notable NPCs * Dr. Sebastian Rossi (NPC Hostage) Now you'll see my genius! * Wolf Spider Huntsman (Boss) (Guarding Dr. Rossi) Open fire! Debriefing So, no powers for me. Between the Shift he got from the Lost and his treatment under Aeon's guards, Rossi's so addled he doesn't know which end is up. He actually believes that stupid device of his works! You should listen to him talk about how he gave you your powers! This has been a waste of my time and I don't much care for that. From here forth, we're through. Get out of here! Missions Darla Mavis does not have any regular missions out of her Story Arcs. External Links *